The reflection
by Lantra
Summary: Remus conversa con su reflejo sobre la venganza que desea ejecutar contra los mortifagos.


La idea salió hoy por la mañana al repasar mentalmente la idea de una amiga para un fic que me pidió que revisara.

Además de ser express (lo hice en 26 minutos nnUU) es por que el día de hoy, 1 de Julio, es su cumpleaños.

Disfrútenlo; recordé que en el mundo de Harry Potter el reflejo de los espejos habla nnU.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Dedicado a:**

Mi querido espíritu chingativo, Diora.

**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Levanté la cabeza para poder mirarme de frente en el espejo._

_En la superficie reflejante apareció la imagen de un hombre cuya edad seria un misterio._

_Tal vez unos ¿29? ¿32? ¿50?_

_Imposible de saberlo con mirar esta imagen que veo en el espejo; de hecho, a pesar de ser mi reflejo, a veces ni yo mismo se cual es mi edad._

_Entonces es cuando comienzo con el recuento de mi vida y encuentro la respuesta._

_35._

_Tengo 35 años, los cuales han sido marcados por el horror de mi vida._

_Primero, el volverme uno de los portadores de la licantropía._

_Segundo, vivir la traición de alguien a quien considere un buen amigo._

_Tercero, perderte a ti, mi amado Sirius._

_Veo el espejo y me doy cuenta de que mis ojos están vidriosos pero las lágrimas ya no intentan salir._

_Ellas también están cansadas de esta maldita situación._

_Están cansadas de salir una y otra vez lavando mi rostro sin poder solucionar nada acerca de nada._

_Cansadas de derramarse sin ver nunca un final._

_Sacudo la cabeza para despejarla y alejar de mis ojos las lágrimas que me nublan la visión; en efecto, ellas desaparecen de mi vista._

_Pero ahora con el movimiento provoqué que el listón que ataba mi largo cabello en una coleta se soltara y cayera como una cascada de reflejos dorados y plateados sobre mis hombros y espalda._

_Recuerdo cuando tu, Sirius, peinabas los pequeños y rebeldes bucles que se forman en las puntas y que después de haberlo cepillado con calma y cariño lo atabas con este listón azul._

_Siempre te gustó como me veía vestido de azul._

_-------_

Remus se pasó las manos por el cabello para intentar peinarlo y alisarlo de nuevo en la coleta y amarrarlo con el mismo listón.

La imagen reflejada en el espejo arqueó una ceja y habló:

> - Te ves cansado.
> 
> - No he dormido muy bien.
> 
> - He visto que escribes mucho por las noches – dijo El reflejo. – Por eso no duermes bien.
> 
> - Es trabajo importante – le respondió Remus restándole importancia.- Podré dormir cuando esté muerto.
> 
> - No es trabajo de la orden.
> 
> - ¿Cómo sabes eso?
> 
> - Vi cuando escondiste los pergaminos en cuanto llegó Dumbledore – El reflejo se cruzó de brazos - ¿Qué es?

Remus miró hacia otro lado antes de aventurarse a responder, regreso un poco su mirada para apenas ver a su reflejo.

> - Es un plan…
> 
> - ¿Qué clase de plan?
> 
> - De mi venganza.

El espejo guardo silencio un rato, para al final agregar:

> - ¿Tu venganza?
> 
> - Si, para vengar la muerte de Sirius.
> 
> - Vengarlo no lo hará regresar de la muerte – El reflejo se recargó en un codo y continuó hablando. – Vengar su muerte no hará nada por el.

Muerte, que palabra tan extraña pero a la vez familiar y que lograba helarle los huesos.

Hacía tiempo que no deseaba verla, tal vez era hora de llamarla de nuevo.

Lo haría si, en cuanto completara su venganza.

> - Pero aliviará mi dolor…
> 
> - Pero te llenara de remordimientos – dijo El reflejo. – Matar por venganza o por placer, eso no te hace distinto de ellos.
> 
> - No busco ser diferente de los Mortifagos, solo quiero matarlos uno a uno.
> 
> - ¿No podrías reconsiderarlo? Son seres humanos al fin y al cabo, tienen sentimientos.

Remus no respondió hasta largo rato después, y cuando lo hizo, estaba furioso.

> - ¡¿Sentir?! ¡¿Qué saben ellos de sentir?! – miró a su reflejo de frente, sus ojos centelleaban la furia y los veía reflejados. - ¡¿Qué sintieron ellos cuanto lo mataron?! ¡¡NADA!! ¡NO SINTIERON NADA! ¡¿POR QUE HE DE SENTIR YO ALGO POR ELLOS?!

El reflejo se quedó callado, no encontró algo para refutar el argumento.

Remus respiraba de forma agitada, recuperando un poco la compostura; pasó cerca de una hora hasta que uno de los dos volvió a hablar.

> - Está bien… - El reflejo se dio la vuelta para quedar de lado. – Como quieras, ya no te molestaré mas… - le echó a Remus una última mirada antes de desaparecer por los bordes del espejo.

_-------_

_Ahora si, estoy solo por que incluso mi reflejo me ha abandonado._

_¿Es verdad? ¿Tan solo quiero terminar como ellos al consumar mi venganza?_

_No lo sé, solo sé que anhelo esa venganza demasiado._

_La locura se ha apoderado de mi, por que es lo único que ocupa un lugar en mi cabeza._

_Venganza._

_Venganza._

_Venganza._

_Para nada más hay lugar ya en mi mente._

_Ni para Harry._

_Ni para la orden._

_Tan solo para mi venganza._

_Me temo… que ni siquiera resta lugar para ti, mi amado Sirius._

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

nn espero que les haya gustado esta miniatura.


End file.
